Pursuit
by Jellical Turbine
Summary: (Yami/Seto) Yami wants Seth. Seth isn't so sure he's willing to risk getting hurt in more ways than one. But will other prying eyes put their heat on ice before it comes to a roaring flame?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of it's mine. 'Kay?

A/N: Me first yaoi fic. I've never done one of these before. But I'm sure I can handle it. It's Yami/Seto and it might get a little heavy in some places. But nothing you can't handle. No lemons though…

Yami: *Pout* I want to screw Seto!

KD: I'm sure you do. Why don't you go play 'Grope the Priest'?

Yami: Now there's an idea…

The minority of candles in the small vicinity of the temple made it quite hard to see at that time of night. Their light danced and flickered as the wind blew by them. The warm air of the desert didn't even begin to bother the idle flames as they continued to play their own little 'Shadow Games' along the wall.

Seth wandered lazily why he was being called to the Pharaoh's chambers this late. They had dueled late into the night before, but only because neither had wanted to quit or forfeit. This time, he was being specifically called at this time.

His royal blue outfit was nothing more than long blue garment that swayed around his long, ivory legs. He preferred not to wear a chest garment or gold on his chest just like the rest of the court, but the advisors claimed he might be a distraction to the Pharaoh if he walked around half-naked.

_Pffft,_ he thought somewhat resentfully, _as if. _

 Although, he was sure he had caught the Pharaoh looking at him when he thought he wasn't aware. Sending him these gazes. These _heated, lustful _gazes. His crimson eyes would follow him around the temple as he preformed according to his superiors and many lessons taught a long time ago.

While it was flattering, there was nothing neither could do even if they were attracted. The Pharaoh did not sleep with his High Priest and the High Priest could be killed if it was even suggested.

Not to say the Ouji wasn't attractive. He could have his pick of any man or woman in Egypt. Yet when it came time to choose someone, Yami called for him to be there and would watch him consistently as he assessed each female before dismissing her for one reason or another. 

The ever-so-alert guards were asleep and snoring with the ferocity one would expect from a Komouri Dragon on its first attack with a Dragon Jewel. But they were not threat to him. They were no threat to threats for that matter. He brushed past them with little so much as a squeak from them. 

That was easy enough. Though there is still the matter of this challenge from the Pharaoh. He knows the only way to end our rivalry is when both of us are quite satisfied with the results and not before. If he wants to call it off, then he'll have one helluva fight on his hands…

Seth closed the large, copious doors behind him as he entered the chamber; half expecting his long time rival to try and jump out and scare him. He said it would loosen him up. Seth said it would kill him; but what did he know, he was just a High Priest with phenomenal Shadow powers. 

" Ouji Yami?" He called out into the Shadows.

" Seth." 

Seth turned with a start. Yami was right behind him with that infernal smirk on his face. He must have been behind the door the whole time. 

_Damn Pharaoh. You and your damn antics are going to send me to an early grave, _Seth thought bitterly; still mad at being caught off guard.

" I supposed you wandered why I summoned you here?" Yami walked past him, smirk still plastered on his face, and walked over to his bed. 

" Oh no. I usually stroll around the palace grounds in the middle of the night for no reason whatsoever. It _loosens me up._" Seth crossed his arms. Yami already had a 12 scores over him, he didn't need this night shot to hell as well. He ungraciously and characteristically irrespectively plopped down on the Pharaoh's bed and glared. " The hell do you want now Pharaoh?" 

" You're so cute when you're pouting." Yami taunted; running his finger under Seth's chin. 

Seth jerked his head away to hide his pink blush. This was just great. Yami was making fun of him. If he wanted some entertainment, he could call Saggi the Dark Clown like everyone else in the palace not him. 

" But this is serious. I summoned you here, now, for a reason." Yami's voice took a more ceremonial tone. Like he was speaking with his whole court and not just Seth. He got up from the bed and walked in front of the Priest. 

" You are in danger my friend." 

" So what else is new?" 

" No. Not your life. Your body." 

" Generally for my life to end, my body would have to go first Pharaoh. What's the point? Some of us have baby dragons to consecrate in the morning." 

Yami released a deep chuckle that sent chills down Seth's spine. Why was he reacting this way? And what did the Pharaoh mean; his body was in danger? Assassins had better luck going after Yami than they did him. 

" Let me explain. You are a very beautiful creature Seth. The most beautiful mortal in my court. I'm sure you've had offers for bedmates."

" Don't you have to have 7 before you're considered a High Priest?" 

Yami shook his head and sat next to him again. Seth's arms were on his knees and he was tired. He had been up since the rise of Ra and would be up again in a few hours. He gently ran his fingers up and down the exposed skin as he spoke." I was always taught to relish those most precious and protect jewels that are exceptional. You are one and the same." 

Seth shivered at the Pharaoh's touch. " What do you mean? I do not understand."

" My beautiful priest… There are prying eyes among the court."

" I know that."

" But did you know they pry on you? You are the most stunning gemstone my family has ever had in the palace. But as all my many treasures, you require protection from those eyes and Ra-forbid hands." 

" I'm sorry. I still do not see why I was summoned here and not in front of the court to suggest proper defense with your general Jounouchi."

Yami snorted." Because he is a pair of those prying eyes. I do not trust him as far as the sandy winds may carry him. I am a selfish man when it comes to things I hold dear. I do not wish to share my priest with my 'general'." 

Seth gasped in realization. Yami was referring to the attraction between them. The attraction he wasn't even sure was there; but had to be now if he was acting this way. His fingers causing more chills as they traveled up his forearms and towards his neck.

This made the monarch smile. Seth immediately recognized that smirk of arrogance and mistook it for amusement at his expense. He turned completely away from the Pharaoh and refused to fall into the spell of the eyes of crimson.

But Yami did not give up so easily. In fact, he wanted a challenge. This was what he was talking about. He wanted to be able to dominate his priest; to have him obey him. Among other things…

He glanced over his priest's exposed skin. His ivory skin shone in the moonlight with a supernatural glow. Yami licked his lips seductively. Oh he was just as beautiful as when he first walked into his kingdom. Even when he was pouting. 

He leaned over and fastened his lips on the back of his priest's neck. He nipped and sucked at the highly sensitive skin there until he felt Seth relax against him. " I did not mean to taunt you Blue Eyes… How am I supposed to resist you?" 

Seth crossed his arms. He supposed that was a sufficient enough answer. His ego seemed to accept it just fine. And the way the Pharaoh was suckling on his neck was just not fair. He groaned into his ministrations and leaned back.

Yami ran his free hand over Seth's bare chest; brushing over a strained nipple and causing the High Priest to arch away from him and at the same time offer more of his neck. He groaned and tried to wriggle away from Yami, he couldn't possibly let the Pharaoh just dominate him on their first encounter. No, he was going to have to work a little harder than that… 

 " Yami…" He gasped.

" Do you like that Seth?" Yami bit harder into his neck and drew blood; gently lapping it away. Seth merely hissed in response. He had to fight him. He couldn't give in so easily. He couldn't just let the Pharaoh win bout no. 13. Even if it was about sex and not Shadoe Games.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

" High Priest Seth! You are needed in the barn! One of the dragons has gone into labor and is distressing with her eggs!!" 

Yami growled at the interruption. _So close, _he thought resentfully. He was almost his entirely. He had him ready to give in to him. But then the guard had to come.

" Damn guard. We will finish this later my Blue Eyes. Go now, but don't think my pursuit is over." 


	2. Steamy Stable

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I've had a little writer's block. I was looking for some Yami/Seto doujinshi and I haven't come up with any. It was supposed to help clear my writer's block. But a can of orange soda actually works just as well. Go figure…

General Jounouchi paced angrily in his chambers. There were no words that could describe the mood he was in. His brown eyes flared with fury as he knocked a gold chalice over and onto the floor. 

" Damn Pharaoh and his higher powers! Damn him!"

He had been on his way to go see a certain High Priest earlier on that night; under the guise that he wanted to speak to him about the conditions of the dragons that were being consecrated in the morning. But when he went to the chambers of said priest, he was only to discover that he had been called away to the bedchambers of the Pharaoh.

The mere thought of what the Pharaoh might be doing to him sent the general into a rage. He started to throw more things and curse more and more gods the more he thought about it. 

It was no secret that the High Priest was gorgeous. Everyone knew that. It was also no secret that if he got involved with the Pharaoh that he would be killed. It WAS a secret however, that the Pharaoh had A LOT of interest in the High Priest. Jounouchi would blow this secret wide open if it weren't for one small problem…

He was interested in the High Priest too.

And would be awfully hard to screw the High Priest if he was dead. He was highly attracted to Seth and he did not miss the heated looks that the Pharaoh gave him. He knew very well why Yami had yet to pick a female to marry. It was the same reason he didn't make use of the concubines that lived to sleep with him. 

And that was why he sent a guard to lie and remove Seth from Yami's bedchambers. He didn't want those two to be anymore chummy than they absolutely had too. It was bad enough he had to watch Yami drool over him while Seth danced according to his rituals; he certainly didn't want them in the same room with a bed. 

Besides, he liked watching the High Priest dance according to ritual rules too. He especially liked the ritual to call upon water monsters. The way Seth had to be dripping with water. And the way he had to roll his body and swing his hips while he chanted spells and words in many languages. And how the smokes and fire seemed to develop hands of their own and grope at High Priest. 

_Yea…_A large, hentai grin appeared on his face at the memories, _Gotta love those water summoning spells…_

**********************

Seth made his way to the dragon barns; trying to steady his breathing from his little 'encounter' with the Pharaoh. Yami had not been exactly willing to let him go. He didn't want their little game to end so quickly. 

Though Seth was glad for the interruption. He was at a disadvantage at the moment in this little game. Yami was winning and he almost had him had it not been for the guard. He was going to have to watch out for him. The Pharaoh was going to be out to get him.

And what was he saying about Jounouchi? He was after him too? That was absurd. Everyone knew the General and the High Priest didn't get along. General Jounouchi couldn't stand to be in the same space as him; how could he want to sleep with him?

He walked into the dragon barn and looked around. All the dragons raised their heads and acknowledged him with roars and growls. He was one of the few humans that all dragons respected. But he saw no dragon in distress.

" What is the meaning of this? None of these dragons are in danger? That guard lied." 

" But he served his purpose." 

Seth turned in surprise; resisting the urge to cry out. There in the doorway, was General Jounouchi; with an extremely smug expression on his face. He had his arms crossed and one foot was on the doorway. And those brown eyes were trained on him and him only. 

" Jounouchi? What game are you playing?"

" No games here Seth," He sauntered over to him," I am just showing my concern for you."

" Concern?" He took a step back.

" Yes. I came to discuss a battle strategy with you. When I came to your chambers you were gone. Naturally, I assumed you were with the Pharaoh. It is not safe for you to be with him anymore." 

Seth arched a brow in confusion. " Why is that?"

Jounouchi continued to advance. Seth had backed into an empty stable by now. And with every step Jou took forward, he took one back. Until he tripped on a dragon scale brush and fell down in a pile of hay.

********************

Jou looked down at the form in front of him. Seth's hair was disheveled. His blue eyes were clouded with confusion. His cheeks were flushed from the fall and the heat of the stuffy stable. His garment had torn when he fell. It ripped straight up the side and stopped at his hip; exposing quite a bit of ivory skin for all to see. Oh the dreams Jou had of those legs wrapped tightly around his waist while he thrust wildly into-

" Answer me General!" 

Jou was pulled from his daydream when Seth yelled at him. It was such a nice daydream too. One of his favorites. Oh well. The delicious brunette on the ground in front of him was much more interesting than the many, many, many, many, many fantasies he had of him.

" You said it isn't safe for me to be around the Pharaoh anymore. Why is that?" Seth tried to stand up, but Jounouchi wouldn't have it. He pushed him back down and sat next to him.

" Answer me this, has he come on to you?" 

Seth looked taken aback by this. He didn't know what to say. If he said yes, he'd be killed. If he said no, Jou would probably tell the council about it anyway just to have him killed. And if they found out that he was lying, he'd be killed. 

Talk about damned if you do and damned if you don't. 

" You might as well answer, Priest." Jou was totally calm about the situation. Of course, his life wasn't on the line here either.

" I don't have to answer that." 

Jou smiled and got a little closer to him." Fine. Don't tell me. But if he has told you anything. It's all lies. Lies, lies, lies, lies." 

" Lies? What are you talking about?"

Jou smiled even bigger and leaned over to whisper in Seth's ear." The Pharaoh only wishes to screw you and leave you screwed. He'd only get as much pleasure from you as he wanted, then just hand you over to the council for execution." 

" Why should I believe anything you say? He says you're a threat to me too." Seth narrowed his eyes at him. 

" Of course he would," Jou snorted," He doesn't want you to know. You're not in any danger with me. I can keep you safe." 

As Jou spoke, his arms had snaked their way around his slim waist. He had jerked him closer in a domineering manner. He was holding him possessively, but he was also being gentle; as if Seth were so fragile. 

Seth was trying to figure out what Jou was doing. This was a complete personality change in the General. Normally, he couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. Now he was holding onto him so he couldn't get away and as if to emphasis his point of keeping him safe. 

" I can protect you Seth. I can keep you out of harm's way. I can pleasure you more than any Pharaoh could and you wouldn't be in danger," Jou ran his tongue along the rim of his ear to make his point. Then as he was pulling away, he bit his earlobe; causing the Priest to jump.

" J-Jou, maybe you should leave." 

" Leave?" He laughed at this," You don't want me to leave. You want me to stay. Hell, you want me period." 

" I do n-" Seth began to protest at his accusation. But it seemed that he was just baiting him. Because as soon as he opened his mouth, Jou captured his bottom lip in his teeth before kissing him passionately.

Seth tried to push him off, but he was too aroused to fight effectively. He didn't want to be attracted to the blond. He honestly didn't. But he didn't know if he could trust the Pharaoh either. Both were pointing accusing fingers at each other and he didn't know whom to believe. And right now, with the way Jou was sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, he couldn't really think clearly. 

" Jou…please…I…."

Jou chuckled. " Don't you like this Seth?" 

Before he could answer, a bunch of foot soldiers ran past the stable. They seemed to be in a fluster about something. The Pharaoh must have sent them after him. 

" General Jounouchi?! General Jounouchi?!" 

Jou cursed and separated himself from Seth. He started to get away from the flushed High Priest. But not before turning to shoot him a devious smile. 

" Don't think this is over Priest. This little game of pursuit is just starting to get exciting."


End file.
